Merpeople Powers
Hydrokinesis Hydrokinesis is the power currently possessed by Cleo Sertori, and it allows her to move water without touching it as well as expand it and mold it into different shapes. With this power a mermaid can create balls of water, blasts of water or even geysers strong enough to lift people off the ground. This power has the limited potential to control water in other forms such as condensing water molecules in the air (Young Love) or levitating ice (A Twist in the Tail). A strong demonstration of this power was shown by Charlotte Watsford when she created a three headed serpent out of water and used it to attack the girls in "The Finale". When a mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during a special planetary alignment, it is enhanced to Aerokinesis, the power to control the air currents and the wind. File:Cleo orange juice.png|Cleo levitating a ball of orange paint File:Hydrokinesis.JPG File:Bscap0180.jpg|Cleo defending herself against Charlotte List of Mermaids to Have This Power: *Cleo Sertori * Gracie Watsford - Temporarily *Charlotte Watsford - Temporarily Hydro-Cryokinesis using Hydro-Cryokinesis]] Hydro-Cryokinesis is the power currently possessed by Emma Gilbert, and it gives her the ability to cool water, which allows her to freeze water as well as things with moisture in or near them (as shown when she has frozen locks shut). There is a disadvantage to this power because although water can be cooled down and frozen the mermaid with this power has no control of the waters movement. This power can be used to create ice, cool down hot objects or even lower bodily temperature. It can be combined with hydrokinesis, to create a ice ball as seen in A Twist in the Tail. If a mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during the special planetary alignment, it is enhanced to Cryokinesis, in which ice can be created without much water and blizzards can be created. File:Freezing.png|Emma re-freezing the freezer File:DSCI0113.JPG|Emma creating an ice cream File:34770840.jpg|Emma using Hydro-cryokinesis List of Mermaids to Have This Power: *Emma Gilbert *Louise Chatham - Temporarily *Charlotte Watsford - Temporarily Hydro-Thermokinesis using Hydro-Thermokinesis]]Hydro-Thermokinesis is the power currently possessed by Rikki Chadwick, and it allows her to heat and boil water. This can be used to create steam, super heat objects or raise bodily temperature. This is the most dangerous power of the three because, as shown in "Episode 18: Bad Moon Rising", control can easily be lost and it can create so much heat and dryness that it can even easily dehydrate people or even create fires. There is a disadvantage to this power because although water can be heated, the mermaid with this power has no control over its movement. This power can come in handy when in need of a steam cover, melting ice, or drying off quickly. If a mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during the special planetary alignment, it is enhanced to Pyrokinesis,the power to create and control fire as well as controlling and summoning lightning at will. In the episode "A Magnetic Attraction" Rikki is shown manipulating the powerful moon energy trapped with in the walls of the cavern. She is said to have accessed a special connection with moon pool in the episode as well. File:DSCI0116.JPG|Rikki starts to have control over their power File:Boiling.png|Rikki boiling a tidal pool File:Bscap0506.jpg|Rikki using her power; hydro-thermokinesis File:THE-FINAL-3-h2o-rikki-cleo-emma-and-charlotte-3531833-445-276.jpg|Rikki using their power in water List of Mermaids to Have This Power: *Rikki Chadwick *Julia Dove - Temporarily *Charlotte Watsford - Temporarily Gelidkinesis/Substanciakinesis/Mecokinesis using their power]]Gelidkinesis, Substanciakinesis and Mecokinesis are the powers currently known to be possessed by Bella Hartley. Gelidkinesis is the first shown power possessed by Bella, and it allows her to change the viscosity or thickness of water (and possibly all liquids). Bella is the only known person to have had ever possessed this power. Gelidkinesis has been shown to be able to turn water into a jelly-like substance. After a short time however this power has been shown to wear off as the water reverts back to it's liquid state. There is a disadvantage to this power: it makes water or drinks undrinkable. Substanciakinesis is the power to turn water (and possibly all liquids) into a solid state, without freezing it. It can be seen as an enhancement of Gelidkinesis in that it solidifies water instead of merely jellying it. Plus, as opposed to Bella's first power, it does not seem to wear off with time as Bella turned water into a mermaid as a birthday present for Rikki, indicating she expected the change of state to last. She also made water in to stepping stones to cross a river. Mecokinesis The ability of combined substanciakinesis and gelidkinesis will equal the ability to explode water or jelly, and also be used to glue objects together or create enough sticky or jelly ease in objects causing them to poor bucket loads of goose or sticky slime. this has been used to manipulate and mold mud or slime. File:Bscap0054.jpg|Bella using her powers File:Bscap1291.jpg File:Bscap1085.jpg File:Bscap0882.jpg List of Mermaids to Have These Powers: *Bella Hartley *Maybe Eva had this ability. Weather Powers *'Aerokinesis' - The power to create and control wind and air currents. This is an upgraded version of Hydrokinesis, and is currently owned by Cleo Sertori. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford and probably also by Gracie Watsford. *'Cryokinesis' - The power to create ice as well as creating and controlling blizzards and snowfalls. This is an upgraded version of Hydro-Cryokinesis and is currently owned by Emma Gilbert. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford and probably also by Louise Chatham. *'Pyrokinesis' - The power to control fire and lightning. This power is the upgraded version of Hydro-Thermokinesis, and is currently owned by Rikki Chadwick. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford and probably also by Julia Dove. *'Combined Atmokinesis' - This is a combined power that only Cleo Sertori, Emma Gilbert and Rikki Chadwick have shown to possess. When three mermaids (one with each power) combine their powers of wind, snow and lighting they have complete control of the weather. This is first seen in "Control". They have shown the capability to create and master large electrical storms. This might also have belonged to Louise Chatham, Gracie Watsford and Julia Dove. There is a chance as well that Charlotte Watsford also possessed this power individually, given she temporarily possessed all three powers. In this case it would be called simply Atmokinesis. Additional Abilities Another ability includes creating the tower of light. Speed swimming is also an ability. Category:Mermaid powers Category:Known things